


To Do List

by fandomstartrek



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomstartrek/pseuds/fandomstartrek
Summary: Разбирая вещи отца, Джима наткнулся на интересный список и решил попробовать воплотить его в жизнь.





	

Приближался очередной отпуск. По мнению многих, понятия «служба в Звёздном флоте» и «отпуск» были абсолютно несовместимыми, и в этом было зерно истины. Тем не менее отпуск офицерам полагался и был четко прописан в контракте (не меньше 24 земных суток в переводе на все способы времяисчисления, принятые в Звездном флоте). И пусть реализовать его полностью получалось не всегда, урвать хотя бы недельку свободного времени удавалось всем желающим.  
  
В этот раз графики увольнительных совпали таким образом, что в отпуск разом уходили капитан Кирк, старший помощник Спок и доктор Маккой. Кто-то конечно же мог бы обвинить капитана в том, что он нарочно так расставил даты, чтобы иметь возможность провести время с друзьями, и возможно, он был бы даже прав. Но «Энтерпрайз» удачно становилась на плановую диагностику на ремонтную станцию, и на это время Скотти превращался в истинного хозяина корабля. Поэтому старший офицерский состав мог смело отправляться отдыхать.  
  
Со всеми прелестями службы на Звездном флоте хороший отдых им был просто необходим. Для Маккоя и Спока очевидным и логичным было доверить планирование их первого, так удачно совпавшего отпуска Джиму. Они, конечно же, внесли ряд предложений, но капитан почему-то на них отреагировал вяло и альтернативы никакой не предложил. И вместо шумных сборов и кипучей деятельности, которых от него ожидали друзья, с каждым днем становился все тише и сосредоточеннее, будто и вовсе не хотел никуда ехать.  
  
Первым не выдержал Маккой. Они втроем сидели в офицерской гостиной, и он решил напрямую спросить, какого черта вообще с Джимом происходит. Спок в это время читал какую-то очень серьезную научную статью, но на экспрессивную реплику доктора отвлекся и даже отложил падд в сторону.  
  
Джим вздохнул, встал с дивана и сказал:  
  
– Сейчас, я попробую вам объяснить, – и достал из кармана сложенный в несколько раз порядком потрепанный листок: – Читайте, я это дома, у матери, нашел в коробке с вещами, что остались от отца.  
  
Лист был старым, бумага пожелтела, текст, напечатанный на принтере стерся на сгибах, но разобрать его было можно. Заголовок гордо гласил: «100 вещей, которые нужно сделать в жизни», а дальше шел длинный список, часть пунктов которого были обведены ручкой, некоторые даже два раза.  
  
– Что это? Почему некоторые обведены дважды? – недоуменно спросил Маккой.  
  
– Очень своеобразный подбор пунктов, – почти удивился Спок.  
  
– Это то, что успел сделать мой отец. И то, что уже сделал я. Пока я его не опережаю, даже в последнем, – невесело усмехнулся Джим, проведя пальцем по последней, обведенной дважды строке, в которой было всего одно слово: «Умереть».  
  
Этот странный список он нашел больше трех лет назад, во время последней поездки домой, перед началом пятилетней миссии. Разбирал вещи отца, наткнулся на странную бумажку, хотел было выбросить, но вчитался и задумался, а что, собственно он уже сделал, с каким списком он закончит жизнь, если завтра она вдруг оборвется. И оставил лист себе. Теперь каждый отпуск Джим старался реализовать хотя бы один пункт из предложенных ста. Что-то, правда, было не особо выполнимо в связи с тем, что за прошедшие почти сорок лет мир сильно изменился, но он старался подбирать адекватные или не менее интересные замены. И хотя отмечено было уже больше тридцати сверхважных в жизни каждого человека дел, таких как «пускать мыльные пузыри» и «полазить по деревьям», многое еще было не сделано и выглядело настоящим планом действий на ближайшее время.  
  
– По каким критериям именно эти действия были признаны важными в жизни людей? – задумчиво спросил Спок, весь вид которого выражал мысль: «Эти странные люди опять придумали какую-то нелогичную ерунду и из-за нее убиваются». – Постоять под водопадом? Поиграть с коалами? Где ты планируешь найти коалу?  
  
– Спок, дело не в коале, во Вселенной полно планет, на которых живет множество маленьких милых зверей, и я готов найти там уютного мехового коалозаменителя. Просто… Просто этот список как-то мотивирует, что ли.  
  
– И что ты планируешь совершить в этот отпуск? Давай только твой «милый коалозаменитель» не будет двух метров ростом и с клыками с ладонь, а? Что там у тебя еще осталось? – вздохнул Боунз.  
  
– Как насчет картошки на костре? Или, может, заберемся на гору? А еще можно спеть любимую песню хором с друзьями! Вы как?  
  
– Ты имеешь ввиду вариант отдыха «палатка-спальник-антисанитария»? Джим, я доктор, а не какой-то там скаут! Мне больше нравится вариант «дегустация в винном подвале»!  
– Все повторяется, – внезапно прервал их спор до этого сосредоточенно вникавший в список Спок. – Это так… удивительно.  
  
Кирк и Маккой удивленно уставились на него.  
  
– После смерти посла Спока мне передали коробку с его вещами. И там были его личные дневники, записанные за годы службы на «Энтерпрайз», и после, уже как посла. Я слушал их и многое узнал о том мире и о том корабле. О другом Джиме, о Маккое – да обо всем, что происходило с ними за годы, что они провели вместе. Они другие, но в чем-то похожи на нас. И костер там точно был, и гора, и картошка, и песни у костра. Его воспоминания в точности повторяют то, что ты сейчас описал, Джим.  
  
– Что ж, тем более! Воспримем это как прямое руководство к действию! – заулыбался Джим. – Не ворчи, Боунз, современные спальники очень удобные, и, если что, Скотти всегда быстро поднимет нас на борт.  
  
– Ладно, но в следующий раз я буду голосовать за пункт «провести выходные в спа-центре», можно параллельно с винной дегустацией!  
  
Доктор Маккой ушел спать, а Джим и Спок еще какое-то время сидели в гостиной. Спок все перечитывал и перечитывал пункт за пунктом, пытаясь удержать мысль, которая не давала покоя ему весь вечер.  
  
– Джим, ты собираешься осуществить все, заявленное здесь?  
  
– По возможности, если успею. Хотя некоторые пункты даже мне кажутся невыполнимыми.  
  
– Это ты про Венецианский карнавал? Я читал, что подобные традиции еще сохранились на некоторых планетах. Думаю, ты легко сможешь подобрать альтернативу.  
  
– Все может быть. Я бы хотел попробовать, ну, почти все. Этот список не предел, закончится он, придумаю еще что-нибудь, не менее интересное и безумное… Только не все эти вещи я смогу сделать один. Нужно, чтобы рядом был кто-то очень близкий и важный.  
  
Спок как раз снова пересматривал список с самого начала и остановился на пункте «влюбиться без памяти». И тут он понял, что показалось ему неправильным. Этот пункт был обведен дважды: Джордж Кирк очень любил свою жену, и Джим тоже был в кого-то влюблен, а вот дальше все, что касалось развития отношений, было обведено только один раз.  
  
– Потрясающе... Знаешь, Джим, дневники посла Спока, они очень личные. Я даже хотел прекратить прослушивание, но решил, что должен дослушать до конца, раз он передал их мне. Я много думал. И о них, и о нас, и обо всем, что происходило и происходит, но никак не мог понять, что же делать с полученным знанием. С ними, со мной, с тобой. С миром вокруг нас. А сейчас, глядя в твой список, я нашел совершенно правильное и логичное решение.  
  
– И какое же? Ты против печеной картошки? – попытался отшутиться Джим.  
  
– Нет, мне просто очень нравятся пункты 8, 45, 61 и 83*. И я хотел бы реализовать их с тобой.  
  
Джим несколько раз недоверчиво перечитал названные Споком строки. Шестьдесят первый он перечитал трижды, проверяя, не ошибся ли. Посмотрел на Спока, еще раз на лист и сказал:  
  
– Провести целый день с любимым в кровати? Спок, я могу считать это планом действий на ближайшие если не сутки, то хотя бы несколько часов?  
  
– Да. Я настоятельно рекомендую прямо сейчас приступить к его реализации. До начала альфа-смены осталось семь целых тридцать пять сотых часа.  
  
Лист со списком они оставили на столе. На следующий день в обеденный перерыв, Джим задержался на мостике, а Спок, на глазах удивленного Маккоя, аккуратным овалом жирно обвел шестьдесят первый пункт.  
  
  


  
**Примечание:**  
* Спок имеет ввиду следующие пункты:  
№8. Заняться любовью на пляже,  
№45. Сделать сюрприз любимому человеку,  
№61. Провести целый день с любимым в кровати,  
№83. Искупаться ночью голышом


End file.
